The Nessie Chronicles
by BroadwayGlory
Summary: Now that Nessie Cullen looks sixteen, she is starting to have strange feelings towards Jacob Black, her best friend. What will happen? Will she and Jake continue to be best friends, or will they be more. What will happen when danger strikes? Nessie's POV!
1. Prologue

Hey Guys. This is where i'm starting. I know it's short, but Ch. 1 is already up!

~BroadwayGlory~

* * *

**Prologue**

I was staring not just at the moon, but him. He was dark, menacing. He stared at me with an intense fierceness. Who was he you may ask? My death. I couldn't bear to think of my family. My mom and dad, so in love they barely noticed others sometimes. Or Jake. He was my other half. If I died he would go down with me. Those blood-red eyes turned to look behind me, and it all started as I totally blacked out.


	2. Sweet Sixteen

**Hey Guys1 I know the prologue was short, but just bear with me. As I get into this story, I will get into a mode, and write longer chapters! Thanks**

**~BroadwayGlory~**

* * *

**Sweet Sixteen**

There was a knock at my door. I sniffed the air hoping for Esme with breakfast, but it was only Alice. Okay, well I loved Alice, but she had no reason to wake me up at … six in the morning!

"Come in Alice!" I said just a smidge grumpily.

"Shopping Spree, shopping spree!" she was jumping up and down on my queen sized bed like a five year old. "Are you in?' she asked mid-jump.

"Yes yes YES!" I yelled excited. I was suddenly very glad that Alice had woken me up at such a ridiculous time in the morning. I loved shopping with Alice. When she went shopping she took the expression 'shop 'till you drop a little too serious. I'm not kidding. I still have the bruises from the last time!

Alice bounced out of the room shouting for me to get ready and not disturb the others. Twenty five minutes later after a shower and breakfast from Esme (bless her), we were headed towards Seattle. Alice wanted to go to Chicago, insisting that she could get us there in three hours, but Jasper talked her out of it.

We got to the first mall and pulled up in an empty spot close to the entrance. Since it was still early, the mall had barely just opened. Alice walked through the big front doors and squealed with delight. I allowed myself a small smile. This place was huge and we wouldn't have to go to any other malls.

A warm hand touched my shoulder and I jumped - literally - almost to the second floor. I turned around and saw Jacob grinning like an idiot, that he'd made me jump thirty feet in the air. "Clam down Ness, it's just me."

I turned around and gave him a great big hug. I wasn't expecting to see him today, and I was glad that I had someone to help me keep Alice from going a little _too_ crazy. He gave me a big smile and I felt something flutter inside me. I didn't know what it was, and I really didn't care. I was just glad he was here.

"Hello, Earth to Nessie," Alice's hand waved in front of my face.

'What," I said looking at her.

"Nothing, I just wondered if we were going to shop, or if we were going to stare all day." She said sarcastically. I smirked with Jake, and for Alice's benefit we stared wide at each other, making Alice growl.

After some heavy shopping I was starting to feel the drop. Just in time for the dress shop. I really didn't want to go in, but Alice insisted that she saw a special occasion coming. She wasn't telling me what she saw, but she exchanged a glance with Jake that made me uneasy. Were they keeping something from me?

After two hours of picking out dresses and trying them on - Jake applauding at the ones he liked - we finally bought twelve of them and went home, so I could soak my poor feet. A long fun exhausting day was over and onto a new one.

The next morning I wake up to a gray sky outside my window. I sighed and was about to leave my room when I was ambushed.

Alice was no my shoulders covering my eyes and my mom was leading me towards the bathroom *cough* salon *cough*, where Rosalie and Esme were waiting.

"What's going on?' I shouted while trying to dislodge Alice from my shoulders.

"We have to get you ready for that special event that I saw yesterday,'' Alice's sweet voice chirped.

I touched my mother's arm _what are you hiding from me?_

"Nothing sweetie"

_You're lying I can smell it!_

"you'll find out soon enough,"

After an three hours of plucking waxing and buffing, two and a half of makeup and four on my stubborn bronze hair. I was ready for my beautiful strapless purple dress. It went to the knee and had a white sash. It was my favorite of the ones I picked out yesterday.

I looked like a princess. Now I was really curious about what the special occasion was. I was about to find out, because Alice grabbed my hand and led me towards the stairs. The lights were off in the living room. I got more suspicious every second. As soon as my feet touched the bottom of the stairs I heard "surprise! Happy Sweet sixteen Nessie!"


	3. Gifts

**hello to my few readers! I know the chapters are short, but they will get longer. And would it Kill you guys to review?**

**review! Love ya!**

**~BroadwayGlory~**

* * *

**Gifts**

Whoa! I wasn't expecting that! I must have jumped at least five feet in the air. I can't believe they were throwing me a Sweet Sixteen! Wait a second, but it wasn't even my birthday, let alone my sixteenth! What was going on?

Reading my thought my dad replied "you look sixteen now, and your brain has been sixteen for a while, so we figured we might as well throw you a party to celebrate." I swear, my father was turning into Alice.

"Presents first!" said Alice skipping across the room to retrieve a pile of gifts in the corner. She handed them to me and I fell under the weight. I heard Emmett's booming laugh, and I blushed. After a few seconds of digging myself out I sat down in an armchair right behind me. Great, so if I had been standing two feet back I would have fallen into an armchair, but instead I had to fall on the floor.

"This one's from Esme and I," my grandpa said. I opened the box he handed me and found a bracelet and some earrings made with sapphires, my birthstone.

"Thank you grandma and Grandpa! I love it."

I grabbed a small box on the top that said _from Emmett to squirt_ I pulled the top off and found a car key.

"Oh my gosh Emmett, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"If you'll just come with me mini klutz, I can show you what I bought you!" He grabbed my hand and towed me to the garage. Inside I was lead to a car covered by a sheet. He pulled it off to reveal a midnight blue Pontiac Solstice with tan and blue leather interior. It had two seats and it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. You wanna know what's different about this car? They don't even make Pontiacs anymore!

I gave Emmett a great big hug and ran back into the house so that I could tell people about it. They told me to tell them later and continue opening presents. From Jazz and Alice I got an I-Phone. I had gotten a digital book reader from Rosalie, I got a laptop from mom and dad, and Jacob gave me a homemade bracelet and a note. It said:

_Meet me in your parents' meadow At ten o'clock _

_We have to talk about something important_

_(tell your parents that this is a card)_

"Thanks Jake. I love the card!" I winked at him as soon as my thoughts were hidden from my father.

What was he going to tell me, was he going to move? Did he not like me anymore? Did he not want to be friends? Did he have a _girlfriend_? I guess I would just have to wait and see.

I went to bed early, and set my alarm for nine forty-five p.m. and fell asleep. I awoke to it's beeping and was on my way to meet Jacob.


	4. Imprint

**hey! theses chapters are already starting to get longer. I have a link on my profile to a picture of nessie's party dress! It will be there as long as this account is still up! Read on!**

**~BroadwayGlory~**

* * *

**Imprint**

Jake was standing, his back towards me. The moonlight lit the planes of his bare muscles, his set jaw. He looked like he was deeply thinking. I had been dreading what he was going to tell me.

I walked up behind him and tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and must have seen the tension on my body and my face. He opened his arms and he gave me a big hug. This helped calm me a little, but I felt that fluttery feeling again and just that was enough to unnerve me even more.

"Nessie, I can't take this anymore. I know that you like me," he looked down trying to find the right words. "Nessie, when I'm not with you I feel physical pain. I can't stop thinking about you and it drives my pack crazy. I have to tell you this, because I can't wait any longer.

"What?" I asked placing a reassuring hand on his bare shoulder, "You can tell me anything, you know that."

"Nessie, I imprinted on you.. When you were born."

"Imprinted, what does that mean? Explain it to me."

'I don't know Ness, it's so hard for me to describe. It's kind of like love at first sight, but not really. It's more like… gravity moves. When you see _her_, suddenly it's not the earth's gravity holding you in place anymore. She does. And suddenly nothing matters more than her. And you would do anything for her, be anything for her, as long as she's happy. I became whatever you needed me to be. I will always be. Weather that means a protector, or a lover, or a brother, or even just the best friend a girl could have. That's what it's like with us now.

"Now that you're old enough, you are starting to have feelings towards me. I can sense them. I am going to move into the category of the lover now. If … if that's what you want."

I saw what he was saying. I did have feelings for him. That fluttery feeling in the pit of my stomach, that I felt whenever he was near me. Suddenly, I knew I wanted it. Badly. I moved towards him and nodded. He understood perfectly. He understood that it was what I wanted. He closed the rest of the distance between us and took my face in his hands.

"Nessie, are you sure?'' he whispered in my ear. I nodded. "Ness,'' he breathed almost inaudibly.

"Jake,' I sighed, just in time for his lips to meet mine. It was soft, but grew into something very intense. It was such a wonderful feeling, that I couldn't even describe it. Jake was mine, and would always be.

I don't know how many minutes our kiss lasted. I lost track at about five. Jake pulled his face away from mine and whispered in my ear. "Nessie,"

"Jake," I whispered back.

"We have to get back home before anyone notices you're gone." he said, pulling me into those strong, muscular arms. He hugged me and then we ran. I must have fallen asleep in his arms, because I woke up the next morning with my father standing over me looking disapproving.


	5. The Talk

**hello to those of you reading this. Sorry for the wait, i had a serious case of writers block. I also was distracted by my little brother, and theatre practice! please Review!**

**~BroadwayGlory~**

* * *

"**The Talk"**

My father stared me down like that for almost ten minutes. I wondered what was going on. Then I remembered last night with Jake. That was probably what he was mad about.

"Bingo," dad said with just a little bit of acid in his voice.

"Dad, you can't punish me for this. I'm sixteen, and plenty old enough to be involved with Jacob." I glared at him.

"I would be okay with it if you were sixteen, Renesmee, but you're not. You're six." He replied pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Age is but a number dad." It sounded cheesy, but it was one of those ancient sayings. Not older than him, but old.

"At least let's talk about how to take it slow and not -"

"Oh, no, ew, no oh, no. Please don't have this talk with me! I know, don't have sex and all, abstinence. I've got it down. Please, not again!"

"I am your father, and we will talk about this!" we were yelling now, and I could hear Emmett's guffaw all the way downstairs.

"La, La, La, La, La, La, La!" I had my fingers in my ears, trying to block out "the speech."

After ten minutes of speech on his part, and ten of la-ing on mine he left. I took a quick shower, got dressed, and ran to my car. I drove all the way to La Push. I wanted to see Jake, and I wanted to get away from the madness of my father.

He saw me pull in to the drive and greeted me. "What's up Ness! Oh, what's-"

"Don't even ask. My father just gave me "the talk."


	6. Wolves

**Hey Readers! This is the next chapter. here jacob explains to Nessie about the wolves. this chapter isn't the longest, but I will write the next chapter and have it up by tommorrow! If you feel like you're waiting forever, I'm just going to let you know that as soon as i finish writing it goes on here immeadiately! Enjoy!**

**~BroadwayGlory!~**

* * *

**Wolves**

''Ooh, ouch. Sorry, but I told him. I thought we would be in less trouble that way. I guess you got the short end of the stick though!'' Jacob chuckled.

"At least he's still letting us be together." I defended. "What did he say to you though?" I really didn't need to ask. I knew it would be something of take it slow mutt, because if you knock her up I will kick your ass to the other side of the moon.

"He told me that I'd better treat his little girl right, because he would come after me if I broke your heart.

"Aw, that was kind of sweet, in a creepy threatening way." I said. I think I loved my dad even more now, and that was almost impossible.

'You, said it, now why don't we go inside." he suggested.

"Hi, Billy!" I ran over to Jake's dad and gave him a big hug.

''How are you Ness?" he asked with a big smile on his face.

"I'm great, thanks." I replied.

"Hey, what are we, chopped bloodsucker?" I heard Jared call from the couch.

"Sorry Jared, how are you guys?"

"Great thanks for asking." Seth replied. Oh Seth.

I smelled food so I went into the kitchen figuring Emily would be there. I was right she was sitting in a chair rubbing her bloated belly, waiting for the food to cook. Emily was about eight months pregnant, and she was getting huge.

"Hi Ness!" she smiled when she saw me.

"Hey Emily! Why don't you let me finish up. You deserve a break. You overwork yourself, and that isn't good for you or the baby."

"Well… okay. You just have to finish the five packages of bacon I have out, and when the timer goes off get the last batch of muffins out of the oven. After that just bring everything in and we should be good."

"Okay, go rest. You deserve it." I said patting her on the back.

She smiled and walked out. I finished everything, and set it out on the counter with a "come eat," over my shoulder. They stampeded in and took the food. Emily and I ate what was left over.

After breakfast Jake and I wandered over to First Beach. We walked across the beach until we came to a washed tree trunk. It was the very same tree trunk Jake had taken my mother to before she had me. I could still faintly smell her human scent.

"I don't think I ever told you the story of how we all became wolves did I?" He asked. I shook my head waiting for him to begin.

"Well, it is said that our tribe was descended from wolves. Whenever something dangerous would come our way, we would protect the people. After centuries it became vampires we had to defend our people against. The gene is passed along to a few people through the centuries, and those lucky people become wolves when needed. We are wolves now, because the Cullens are here. That's the shortened version anyways. If you want I could tell you the long way." He said. I kissed him to distract him. I put my hand on his chest and projected my thought to him.

_I don't._ He chuckled and we carried on.

It was getting dark on First Beach, and I decided to leave. I kissed Jake got up and ran to my new car with a quick "love you," over my shoulder.

I drove down our winding drive to find Emmett sitting on the porch. "Hey Ness, I was supposed to wait for you. The family left on a surprise vacation to Isle Esme. Oops, I wasn't supposed to tell you where. Anyway, go get the suitcase Alice packed you, I called Jake. We're leaving as soon as he gets here.


	7. Surprise Vacation

**Hello my readers! In case you have noticed i missed my deadline again. Gosh-Darnit! anyways here it is I will try to get this out at the earliest tomorrow morning, at the latest Saturday night! thanks!**

**~Broadwayglory~ :D**

**Surprise Vacation**

Jacob arrived ten minutes later and we hopped into Emmett's jeep and headed - at around two-hundred miles an hour - down the freeway towards Seattle International Airport.

The plane was boarding when we walked in the door, so we ran human speed across the airport to our terminal. We went through security and quickly boarded out plane to Rio.

I fell asleep against Jake's chest on the way. I woke up to him shaking me awake gently. "Nessie! Look out the window, we're about to land1" As soon as he was finished I felt the plane jolt as the wheels touched down. I saw palm trees and the airport rapidly pass us and begin to slow past the window as the speed of the plane decreased.

We walked across the airport, and Jake and Emmett grabbed our bags as I was the only one feeling slightly jet-lagged. We hopped into a taxi and stopped at a boat dock. I barely paid attention to the expensive-looking boat as we hopped in. Emmett led me down below into a cabin where I could sleep on the way to the island.

I woke up find myself in big bed, next to Alice, who was sitting up reading a book. I yawned and she smiled. "I knew you would wake up soon enough! I could only see my day up until ten o-three. Random time I know!" she chirped through a one sided conversation while I smiled and nodded, trying to wake up. She led me to the bathroom, told me to take a shower and left me alone.

I turned the shower cold, hoping to wake up further. The shock of the cold water woke me up quickly, and I walked around trying to find my family. I found them sitting in the living room, waiting for me. They all bid me good morning and then launched into plans of what to do today. We ended swimming with the dolphins and going to the beach. I got into a splash war with Jacob about five feet from shore, and he had to drag me back to the white sands because I was laughing so hard, that I couldn't swim. I was exhausted by the end of the day, and climbed into bed and fell asleep immediately.

We were on Isle Esme for almost a month, when suddenly my father left and came back with a huge grin on his face. He piled us all into the largest boat we had, and led us out to an island about an hour away from Isle Esme.

The whole boat ride Jake and I challenged everybody to a mad game of Sorry. I kicked everybody's butts. Suddenly everybody looked up to see a huge island looming ahead of us, getting bigger by the second.

"Everyone,'' my dad interrupted our gawking with a laugh, "I would like to welcome you to Isle Renesmee!''

Oh my gosh! Was he serious! I had my own Island? This was awesome! "thank you daddy!" I yelled literally throwing myself at him. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"You're welcome baby." Isle Renesmee loomed closer, and my excitement grew with the increasing size.


	8. Isle Renesmee

**Hey guys. So This is the next chapter. I would like to thank those of you who added me to favorites, alerts ect... Anyways, thank you to Emmalie 13 for being my first reviewer, keep it coming to the rest of my readers, I know you're out there! Thanks!**

**~BroadwayGlory~**

**Isle Renesmee**

Isle Renesmee was amazing. I was mesmerized. I couldn't believe my dad would buy me an island for no reason. I knew he loved me, but wow!

My family loaded off onto a boat dock, and my dad started the tour. It was some ridiculous size, like ten square miles or something. We hiked all day, touring the rainforest, the mountains. There was even a blue lake! Finally at around eight we ended the tour at a huge house on a beach with white sand. It was beautiful.

We walked into the house, and rested. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up in the Isle Esme house. My dad walked in smiling. I jumped out of bed and hugged him hard. "Thank you so much daddy, I love my island! I love you so much, thank you!"

"I just realized that you had never really been out of Forks, so if you ever needed to get away you'd have someplace to go and relax for a few weeks." he said kissing my hair, "And I love you too baby."

He led us to the living room. Today was the day we were leaving, and I felt depressed that we had to leave the calming tropical weather, where my family shined like a million diamond facets everyday. I guess I would just have to readjust to rainy days, and gray skies. My dad surprised me though by saying "Nessie, your mother and I have decided that you and Jake will stay at Isle Renesmee for a few more weeks. You have never had time alone, and you need more sun to make up for a lifetime of rainy days." his voice rang with a finality, and I knew better than to question his real reasons.

I had suspicions that this was an experiment to see if Jake would "take advantage" of me, but I kept my mouth shut, hoping that he hadn't heard my thoughts.

Jake took my hand and led me to the smallest of the three boats docked and headed south towards my island. As soon as we reached it he picked me up and took me inside to the house. I kicked the door closed as he gently pushed me up against it.

We started kissing like crazy people, and as soon as I started gasping for breath he moved to my neck. I started unbuttoning his shirt, then thought better of it. I pushed him gently off of me and buttoned his shirt back up. The look he gave me was almost painful to look at.

"As much as I want to do this with you, my dad would kill you, then himself and then maybe me." I reminded him. He laughed at my logic.

"Your father doesn't necessarily need to find out," he said in a conniving way. I shook my head and pressed my palm to his cheek. _Mind reader_ I reminded him telepathically. He laughed and kissed me lightly on the cheek. The next time this happened, I didn't know if I could say no, so I prayed to god that he didn't ask again.

About a week into our stay at Isle Renesmee, Jake tried again. I knew he wasn't trying to push me, he was just struggling to choose between imprinting and manhood. He led me to our bedroom and pushed me down on the bed. I removed his shirt, and he started kissing my neck. After a while of exploring my neck, he removed my shirt, so that I was now in my shorts and my bra. He moved to my chest. I was torn. My mind was yelling _Stop!_ While my body was screaming _Yes!_ I sided with my mind and went into stop mode. I pushed Jacob off of me and ran out to the beach, buttoning my blouse along the way.

I leaned up against a palm tree and started gasping for breath as I was crying. Jake came up behind me and wiped the tears off my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Jacob," I cried. He took me in his arms and kissed my hair.

"It's okay Ness, I shouldn't have pushed you to do this. He whispered in my ear.

"You didn't need to push me, I wanted it." I sobbed, burying my face in his bare chest. He pulled my chin up, so I was looking at him, and he laughed.

"Ness, none of this is your fault, and I just wanted to tell you that I won't do this anymore. I will wait as long as you need me to, because I love you. And I care about what you want more than what I do." He smiled and kissed my cheek. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him softly. After a while I pulled away.

We had many sweet moments like that on Isle Renesmee, but it wasn't the sweet moments I remember most, it's the dream.

_I was walking along the beach by the house, and suddenly something weird looking washed up on shore. I first saw it, and thought that the rock looked exactly like a skull._

_I slowly realized, that it was real. I dropped it and screamed. I looked up to see that the water had turned to blood. I wanted it, but that all stopped as I saw first Aro, then Jane, and all the rest of the Volturi coming out of the water one by one._

_I suddenly saw Jacob jump over me and attack the guard. I screamed and I could see he was loosing. Aro came forwards and grabbed my head. He jerked it off and it fell to the ground. I lay there burning for a long time. I burned until I was nothing._

I jolted upright, a scream escaping my mouth. Jacob suddenly had his arms around me and was whispering in my ear. "Shh, Ness it's okay. It was just a dream. I'm here, everything's okay." I was sobbing into his chest. We were going to leave that day, so I told him to go back to sleep and started packing our bags and making breakfast. Jake woke up at the crack of dawn and came and sat down at the bar. I served him a heaping plate of food, and picked at mine.

"Ness, are you sure you're okay. That dream really scared you didn't it?" he asked, clearly concerned. I nodded. "Why don't you show me?" I hesitated and pressed my palm to his cheek, letting it all flow out of me. It was a relief, yet it somehow made me uneasy. I didn't want to scare Jake.

He looked me in the eyes and asked, "Let's get home, we should talk to Carlisle." He seemed anxious, so I nodded. I got dressed and boarded our little boat.

I watched sadly as Isle Renesmee faded into nothing on the horizon, until it disappeared all together.


	9. Dreamer

********************

Hey Guys, So this story has gotten around 700 hits, and only one review. Come on. Tell me what you would like in the story. I would really appreciate the help, I ******************like to know what you want. I** ******t may even work it's way into the story! Here's another chapter. I hope you like it!**

~BroadwayGlory~

* * *

****************************************************************

Sixteen hours later we were home, and I was jet-lagged as ever, considering I didn't sleep well last night and I was afraid to on the plane. I had no idea why a dream would freak Jake out so much. It was just a nightmare. I don't really dream that often, but that didn't mean that something was wrong with me.

****************

Jake was practically bouncing in his seat when we were about to land. I had to hold him down to keep the whole plane from shaking. And of course the pilots blame turbulence. Okay, whatever.

Jake pulled me towards where my parents were standing and we took off in the car. Jake seriously needed to take a chill pill or something. Maybe I could have Carlisle shoot him with a tranquilizer gun.

When we reached the mansion Jake dragged me inside to Carlisle's office. Carlisle looked as shocked as I must have been. I really didn't know why this dream freaked him out so much. I shouldn't have showed him.

''Carlisle, Nessie had a dream about the Volturi. Is it possible that they are coming back? I can't put Nessie in that kind of danger." Jake rushed, stumbling over his words.

'Whoa, slow down Jacob. Alice has seen the Volturi, but there is no plan to come for Renesmee. Last I heard they were bringing down a rogue coven close to Beijing in China. Those are their only immediate plans. Alice will see if they decide to come here." Carlisle's words seemed to soothe Jake and he relaxed.

"Good, that's all I wanted. Thanks Doc." He towed me out of Carlisle's office and into his room - Esme had added a room to the house for him - and pulled me down on the bed. I couldn't believe he thought my dream was actually real. Well, all of my nightmares were about the Volturi and none of them came true. I never knew Jake was so prone to overreaction. I guess he was just trying to protect me.

I went to bed early that night. I had another dream. This one wasn't terrifying.

_I was running through the trees in the woods. It was spring time and flowers were just starting to bloom. I could see the sun trying to break through the clouds. Finally the sun broke through and the whole place was illuminated. _

_I was in my parent's meadow. Jake was next to me. We kissed, and we enjoyed the sun. Jake had me in his arms and we were on the ground laughing. He whispered in my ear "Renesmee, Renesmee."_

I awoke to my dad shaking me. "Renesmee, Renesmee." I jolted up and he laughed. "Sorry to startle you, I couldn't let that dream go any farther, I knew what was coming next." I blushed and he chuckled. Eventually we were laughing so hard that mom had to intervene. My dad left the room with her, with a look on his face. Like a child getting caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

****************************************************************

I looked at the time and saw that it was too late to go back to sleep. I wondered why I was dreaming so much lately. Oh well, I guess I just wanted to dream.

****

****


	10. Last Days of School

**Hey Guys, I would like to thank a few people before I get on with the announcements. Lightyagaim's Baby \ Agent Cooper \ Chewie4370 \ Penelopee 13 for favoriting my story, and adding me to their story aletrs, love Ya'. Also thanks to Chewie4370, and Alice745458 for reviewing. and to answer your question Alice745458, yes, I do have something planned pertaining to the dream. There's the beginning in this chapter!**

**this is the next chapter (Duh, I don't know why i say that every time, you're smart enough to figure that out!0 anyways, as always, I love it when you review. For those of you who want to stay involved in a story for a long time, be prepared, because I am planning to keep this going until I run out of things to do.**

** also realize that i haven't written a disclaimer in a while, so here I go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story, stephenie Meyer does. I also don't own most of the characters (Except for Nicole and Gale (Read about them in this chapter)) I only own the plot in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

**~BroadwayGlory~**

* * *

**Last Days of School**

Now, I know that I haven't told you anything about school, but believe it or not, I'm a senior. Tomorrow was prom, and three days after that is graduation. I know that I missed about a month and a half of school, but my parents told them that we were going on an educational trip, and I did all of my homework on the trip. Not really, my Aunt Alice did all of the work in like five minutes for me. It was cool.

I was going to be valedictorian, and I was just now writing my speech. I really needed to get over this procrastination

''Here,'' my friend Nicole said, snatching up my notebook. She wrote something down and handed it back to me.

_High school sucks, and I'm glad it's over. Have a good rest of your lives and congrats to the class of 2015!_

"Nicole, that's not funny," I said, despite the giggles escaping my mouth.

"Why don't you just quote a few famous dead guys, Mr. Tash would love that," said Gabriel, Nicole's boyfriend.

"Give me some serious ideas guys," I said to my group of friends at the lunch table in Forks High School lunch room.

I looked from Nicole, to Gabe, to Hannah, to Jane, to Jordan, and to Cat, then Jake. Their faces were all staring at me, waiting for me to say something. The bell rang, and I sighed. I walked to my last classes. The last bell came quickly and all I could think was thank god it's Friday.

I got home and Alice did a final fit on the prom dress she made for me. It was black, with some green netting sticking out at the bottom. It made me feel sophisticated, and elegant.

When she was finished I went to bed early, because Nicole was coming over early to have Alice work on her too. I warned her, but she said she wanted her too.

Nicole was my mom's size, so Alice made her a dress too, a short purple dress with a white top and a bow on top. (picture on my profile) She had done that while I was sleeping, because she asked if Nicole would like it. I nodded in approval, and went downstairs to get some coffee before Nicole came. She arrived with her blond hair in a puff. She must have not bothered to straighten it before she came.

We went into Alice's bathroom and she was waiting, with Rosalie by her side. She gave an evil laugh and sat us down. We endured five hours of plucking, waxing, buffing, and polishing before she was ready to do our hair and makeup. Rosalie straightened Nicole's hair making it silky and easier to work with. Alice did my hair, and then moved to Nicole's. After an hour of that, Rosalie did Nicole's makeup, while Alice did mine.

She brought in our dresses, and then we stood together looking at Alice's wall, which was a mirror. We both looked great. I hated to say this, but one of us was definitely getting prom queen - not to brag or anything - because we looked HOT!

A minute later the door bell rang, and Gabe and Jake walked in. It was funny to see their eyes pop, and their jaws drop as they took us in. Nicole and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. We posed for pictures, and then headed off to the school in our limo.

When we got to the school everyone stared at us, as we walked in. the gym was decorated with silver and red decorations, and looked almost as awesome as us.

We had a great time dancing for hours until the Prom Royalty was announced. See, they did things different here. They had a king and Queen, and a Princess and Prince as well. It just gave people more chance.

Mr. Varner, who was now the principle had a gold envelope, and a silver envelope in his hands. "Okay everybody," he said opening the silver envelope, "And your Princess and Prince this year are.. Nicole Price and Gabe Malachi!" Everyone went wild as Nicole and Gabe went to retrieve their crowns and make short speeches of thanks.

Mr. Varner opened the gold envelope and said, "And your Queen and King 2015 are.. Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black!" Wow, prom queen and valedictorian. Brains, and Beauty. I could get used to this! I was amazed though. A lot of girls were jealous of me, and guys resented Jake for god knows what, oh well.

We got home late that night, and I went straight to sleep. All night I dreamed about how nice prom was. I was dreaming about graduation and how much I would miss all of my friends, and school. I was sure that I would go back soon, but I would still miss my first time through high school.

I woke up and thought about graduation, and how great of an honor it was to be valedictorian. It was so cool. I thought about that until I came to a big realization, I was graduating tomorrow, and I still had a speech to write!

I jumped out of bed, and ran to Carlisle's study, not bothering to change out of my pajamas and bunny slippers. I sat in front of another desk that he had set up for me to do homework. I pulled a pad of paper and started writing. It took all day, and I had a whole trash can of papers that I had wadded up, having done them wrong. It was ten at night by time I had finished, so I went straight to bed.

I woke up to Alice jumping on my bed. Again. This time though, she was yelling "Graduation Day, Graduation Day, Graduation Day. I groaned and got up and dressed in a light blue blouse and knee - length black skirt. I put my ugly canary yellow gown over it. I brushed my hair, and put my cap on too. I headed down the stairs for an hour long photo shoot, and headed towards the school.

The rest of it passed in a blur, until they called my name to make my speech. I clutched my speech and headed towards the podium. I scanned the crowd, and cleared my throat. Then I began my speech that I had worked so hard on.

"Some people think commencement means end, and it does, pertaining to some things. School, and teachers, and for some being crazy and just having fun. It also is far from the end. Commencement, by definition in the dictionary means 'the ceremonies or the day for conferring degrees or diplomas' but I say it is much more than that. To me commencement means getting that one step closer to my dreams. We don't truly know the meaning of the word dreams until we make the decision of what we want to do. For some it may be doctor, or vet or teacher, or psychologist. So many possibilities.

"I say, be wild, have more fun while you can. Go to college have fun. Fall in love, start a family. Do what you want, because commencement doesn't mean anything without a dream to really start you off in the real world. And those dreams in all the heads of you graduates are the future. And so let's start the future off right, with those dreams that I know you all have. Congratulations to us, the class of 2015 and all of the dreams that will make our future great! Thank you all!" I stepped down from the podium, and the crowd went wild. They all cheered. The speech was powerful, and that two minutes of words took me all day yesterday to write. It was great.

I saw Jake, and he ran to me and pulled me in for a kiss. "Nessie, your speech was great! He yelled in my ear over all the hubbub of the crowd. Apparently my parents had caught all of my speech on tape, so I could see it. It was great, receiving all the praise for my hard work, and the great speech. In the blur of the crowd, I almost didn't catch the black cloak of the Volturi whisking out the door.

* * *

**Ooh, cliff hanger. Mwa-ha-ha! ;D**


	11. Issues

**Hey, wasn't that fast? I am speedy. I know this is a short chapter, but I don't have many long ones! as always, I would love it if you would review! Compliments, ideas, criticizm (I hope i spelled that right!) They are all welcome. review**

**~Broadwayglory~**

* * *

**Issues**

As soon as we got home I was dishing. I didn't feel as anyone was listening to me. Maybe Jake had reason to be afraid of my dream. "But I saw someone, I would know that cloak anywhere. Who wears something like that out in public now?'' I was having a panic attack. I could feel it coming on!

I couldn't breathe, I had to sit down and try not to burst! I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, "Nessie, whatever happens, Alice will see it! We aren't going to let anything happen to you." It was Carlisle speaking in his annoyingly calm voice. Well it worked. I didn't want to press the matter.

I grabbed Jake's hand and pulled him towards my room. We sat down on the bed. Suddenly we were kissing. I waited to hear my dad, but that time didn't come. I pulled away, a questioning look on my face. He laughed and said, "They left," we kissed some more, and somehow ended up in the same issue as before. I froze, and Jacob sighed. He knew what that meant. Thing were going too far. He pulled away and went to his room.

I sat in my room feeling depressed until Alice came in with a huge smile on her face. She threw my sweet sixteen dress at me and told me to change. I walked out my door, and found the house full of people. Alice! She threw me a graduation party when I specifically told her not to! She was so dead!

I stomped down the stairs and swept my eyes across the room to find her. It wasn't hard, because she was standing in the middle of the dance floor with a heavily sequined dress. She looked like a disco ball! I fought my way to her, and grabbed her by the elbow. I dragged her into the kitchen, where a couple had found there way in and were making out.

"Get out!' I screamed. They passed me with embarrassed looks on their faces. I didn't care. I gave Alice a murderous look and waited for an explanation. She smiled at me.

"I thought all of these kids needed one more wild high school party before they have to grow up!'' She said defensively. I nodded stiffly and found my way into the party. I found a few guys staring at me, and I caught a glimpse of my father growling at what they thought.

I shrugged it off and decided that I might as well have fun. I found Nicole, crying in the corner, and went off to her. I took her up to my sound-proofed room and sat her down on the bed.

"What's wrong?" I asked sitting down in the bench at the foot of my bed.

''Gabe broke up with me!" she sobbed. I got up and sat next to her. I let her let it out after I got her a tissue. We were up there for a while when her tears ran dry. Someone knocked on the door and I got up to go get it.

I opened the door a crack to find Seth outside my door. ''Hey squirt, how's it going?'' he said enthusiastically.

"Not so great Seth, my best friend's boyfriend just broke up with her. I think that she just needs to talk to me for awhile, you know, be alone.

"Well, you know. They say that I give great hugs.'' he smiled winking at me. I nodded and let him in.

''Hey Nicole, Nessie thinks that you might need one of my world-famous hugs… oh, my, gosh!" Hey, I knew that look. Oh my gosh, Seth just imprinted on Nicole. He shoved the graduation present he got me in my direction, and hugged her tight.

I decided to leave them alone. I walked out of my room, and saw a black cloak floating down the hall. I was determined to catch this vampire this time. I silently called my father, whom appeared by my side in a flash. I nodded, and we turned down the hall. We saw him, and we had him cornered. Caius.

My dad growled and leaped at him, tearing him to shreds. We found the fireplace burning in my parent's room, and threw the pieces into the mantle, and watched out the window as the purple smoke swirled towards the sky, taking many of our issues with it**.**

I walked to my parents meadow. to my surprise Jake was there. He didn't say anything, he just took me in his arms and kissed me. I didn't object. to my surprise he pulled away from me. He saw my pained look, and smiled. He got down on one knee. I knew what was coming. i couldn't believe this was happening!

"Nessie, I love you. I know that we haven't been togeather long, but i realized what I want, and i just want you to be mine officially." i could tell he was nervous. I sat on his knee and kissed him.

"Yes,' I whispered and smiled. He pulled a ring out and put it on my finger. Goodbye to my issues. I was too happy to think about them. I kissed him, and I sat there until the sun rose in blissfulness, with My Jake.


	12. Plans and Arrangements

**Hey guys, wow that was fast huh? Arent you proud? (Insert obnoxious laugh) i would like to thankButterfli2110 for making my story a favorite. i would also like to thank Chewie4370 for making up half of my six comments. You're my new best friend. LOL! anyways, this chapter is sort of a shocker, and I know that the title doesn't make sense, but it will when you read it! Anyways. I have gotten over a thousand hits on this story, yet hardly any reviews. Please review, even if it's to say you hate it! I won't get better without criticizm or ideas! What do you want to happen in the story? I write a new chapter everyday, and I check my email three times a day. your ideas may even work their ways into the story.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! (Wow I sound desperate, i'm not. believe me, but review no pressure or anything!)**

**~BroadwayGlory~**

* * *

**Plans and Arrangements **

I was ecstatic, and so was my family. Well, everyone but dad, who just grumbled "too young" under his breath and sulked away. I was going to go after him and change his mind, but mom grabbed my shoulder and shook her head. I knew that he would come around, but I still wished that he would have been as happy as I was.

''Well Nessie,'' there's only one possible thing to do Alice had said one day in her most serious voice, "Go Shopping!" I laughed. That was Alice's motto, apparently. I had heard it over a thousand times in my seven years, and I was sure I would hear it many thousands more.

We shopped for decorations, and flowers, invitations, the works. I was passing a dress shop, when I saw the most perfect bridesmaids dresses ever. I called Nicole - who was my maid of honor - and told her to get over here. She showed up ten minutes later at the little dress shop, and everybody tried dresses on.

Seth walked by the window with Claire and Quill, and I borrowed Claire to try on the flower girl dress. Now the whole female wedding party had dresses, Mom, Nicole, Alice, Rosalie, and Claire. That just left my dress that was being hand-made by Alice.

We left the shopping trip feeling accomplished. The whole drive home we talked about my wedding, and how beautiful it would be.

About five minutes from home a blur stepped in front of the car. Alice swerved, only to crash into a tree. Thank god all of us were durable or we would have been- and then I thought of Nicole, she was soft, and human. I looked over to see her, loosing a lot of blood. It smelled delicious. It took every ounce of control I had not to drain what was left of the blood in her body. I ran her home in twelve seconds flat, and had her on Carlisle's hospital bed in his office in another two.

Carlisle rushed in and went to work. He looked at me with eyes that were clearly torn. I could tell with that one look, what was happening. Nicole was dieing, and if he didn't bite her soon, she would continue to fade into nothing-ness.

"Nessie, save me" I heard her mutter, and I knew that she knew what we were.

''Shh, everything's going to be okay, I'm going to make it better." I whispered soothingly. I looked at Carlisle and nodded. He looked at his watch, wrote down the time, for the official time of death. He took a deep breath, and sank his teeth deep into her neck.

I heard her gasp, from the pain of his teeth, then she was silent for a few seconds. Suddenly, she was screaming wildly from the burning in her veins. The venom was working. If only I could stop the three days of pain. I sighed and went downstairs to hunker down for the days of pain that I would endure with my friend.

The three days passed slowly. I called her parents, and we made funeral plans. I knew that nobody would ever see Nicole again as a human, I just hoped that she could resist the blood as she laid in her casket at her own funeral. The days seemed to drag on, Nicole's screaming in the background. I questioned my choice of future, but I knew that Seth would be devastated if I chose differently. I knew that this was what Nicole wanted, because she told me to do it. I still couldn't stand the time. Every scream felt like a slap in the face, and a stab from a knife all in one. Every scream was pain for both of us.

I was sitting in Carlisle's study with Nicole, when the screaming ceased. I looked over and saw her eyes open. "Nicole's awake," I whispered. They were all standing in the room. Even Seth, who surprisingly was looking lovingly at Nicole. I guess the smell didn't hold a candle to true love.

I looked back to Nicole, and she was smiling. I wondered why, because she had to live a lie for the rest of forever, and she would always have to deal with need, and pain. "I guess I won't ever die now," she said hesitantly. I nodded coldly.

''How do you know?" I implied, not considering her feelings anymore. She had hurt mine enough in the last three days.

"Ever since the middle of tenth grade on one day when your skin began to sparkle. Just a little patch. I was curious and I researched it. There was nothing, but one day I met a boy. He was dark, but also had a paleness to him. The sun broke through the clouds and little patches began to sparkle.

"I questioned him, and he told me about himself. He told me about you and your family. I never saw him again. He said that his name was Nauhel. He said that people were looking for him, and that if they found him that they would kill him. I just assumed that's what happened to him. I knew I was dieing after that car crash, and I knew that you could save me. Now I can be with my family forever." She seems so happy, not after what I'm about to dump on her.

"No, Nicole. You can't. For years all you will want is blood. You will never change, and I don't know if you will be able to control yourself. They're having a closed casket funeral for you, because you obviously can't be there and you can't have anyone knowing our secret.'' I spit the words at her. I can see the hurt on her face, but I'm not done. "Besides, even though you will live forever, your family won't. We are your family now. And as your family, we just risked our necks by saving you. You're really lucky that Seth imprinted on you, because we'd all be dead now if he hadn't."

I was done now and I left. I let Alice and Jasper take her hunting and show her our way of life. I couldn't deal with her anymore. Not today.

She was my best friend and I hated to see her like this, but I knew that a good slap in the face was what she needed to bring her down from her fantasy. I hated myself for having let Carlisle change her. I hated myself for telling her to meet us shopping. I just hated myself.

At one point Jake came down to try to comfort me. He said he knew that it was a hard decision for me to make. He said he knew. Well he didn't. He left me alone after a few minutes of silence. Smart man.

All I remember is everyone trying to comfort me. I also remember at one point thinking to myself, how did my wedding plans become Nicole's "Funeral" arrangements?


	13. Nicole

**Hey guys, so how are you doing since yesterday? How have you liked the story so far? Tell me! I will have the next chapter done soon, but I would still like at least three reviews on this chapter by time i put it up. Now is that really so hard? Thanks again to chewie4370 for being my top reviewer! If I had a ribbon, the first place would go to you! i have been thanking a individual people lately, but thank you to all who are reading! I seriously love all you guys. You wanna know what would make me love you even more? If you tell me how I did, what I could do better, and what you would like to see happen. **

**!SPOILER** **ALERT! Nessie and Jake are going to have a baby in the next ten or so chapters. Send me some name ideas now, because I have a hard time figuring out what I want for my birthday, let alone baby names! Just send them to me by way of review, or private message. I will figure out what to do from there. !SPOILER ALERT!**

**~BroadwayGlory~**

**Nicole**

After six days of sulking and being depressed, Jake finally snaps me out of it. He's tried kissing, talking, the silent treatment, all of it. One day, my mom whispered something in his ear and he growled, then she whispered more. He finally smiled and walked over to me.

"Nessie, sweetie." he whispered. I look at him and he slaps me across the face. That does it. I lunge for him and somehow through this whole ordeal I broke down and started crying. He took me in his arms and hugged me tightly. After I let it all out, I just feel tired. Not sad or angry, I guessed I just needed to let it out. It was late, so I got up and went in my bed and slept for the first time in six days.

I woke up to the sun shining on my face. I got up and went to Carlisle's study. I had been curious about how exactly Nicole was hurt, so I wanted to ask him.

I knocked on the door frame, as the door was open and said, "Knock, knock.' I smiled at him and he smiled back. He waved his hand at me, motioning for me to come in.

I walk towards him and write something down on paper.

_Nod yes or no if Nicole is in the house._ he shakes his head no and I sigh. I start getting my questions off my back right away.

''Carlisle how exactly was she hurt?" I ask trying to sound concerned.

"Her skull was cracked. She broke three ribs, and the lower part of her spine. She had minor cuts everywhere that were added to the bleeding. She also broke her leg close to her thigh. The shards of the bone severed her femoral artery. She had shards of window glass in her wrist. She was loosing too much blood with all of those things added up." I nodded. I understood. I gave him a hug and left.

I went to my father. He knew my question. ''Nicole met Nauhel in Seattle. She saw him sparkle and threatened to call the police if he didn't tell her what he was, so he told her and left her with a warning not to tell anyone unless she had a death wish and would like to be bled by evil vampires. That's all."

"Could that possibly mean that the Volturi are coming for us?" I was worried. I dealt with them once, and I never wanted to deal with them again. I nodded, and then went to go talk to Nicole. I had to talk to her, see how she was doing. I hated to be mean to her, she was my best friend, but she needed someone to be tough on her and I would have to do that.

I walked into Nicole's new room. She was reading a book and I almost left, but I couldn't be a coward. "Hey," I whispered cautiously. She looked up at me and scooted over on the bed, making room for me. "Look, I'm sorry about the other day, I was tired, and unsure. I also know that you need a hard nose to keep you out of trouble," I said wrinkling up my face. She laughed, and I did too.

''Ness, you don't need to apologize, I needed someone to bring me down from my fantasy. After my short encounter with Nauhel, I always fantasized about living with my best friend forever. I guess I thought that my family would come with that, but I don't want to bring them into this." Her eyes glazed over. I knew she was thinking of the three days of excruciating pain.

"How bad was it?" I asked. She knew what I was talking about.

"It was really bad. It felt like I was being dropped into acid, burned at the stake, and being hit by lightning all at once. I have a really cool power though!" she said clearly changing the subject. I could play along.

"Really, what can you do?" I chuckled.

"I can control the elements. The ancient Greek ones. Fire, water, earth, and air." She explained. I could feel my blank expression and she laughed. She made a flame appear in between her fingers, and then she blew water on it. They collided and turned into dust. She held her hand above the dust, and it blew away with the wind she was creating. That was awesome. I knew that Benjamin from the amazons could do something similar, but I think it had to already be there.

I could sense that this new found friendship with Nicole would last forever. We had an even stronger bond than before she was turned. We were no longer just friends, we were sisters. And that would never change. I knew that we both had our struggles, and would for all eternity, but in that one little moment, none of that mattered. Just our friendship, just me and Nicole.


	14. Wedding

**Hello to my readers, and a special thank you to my reviewers. I love all of your reviews, they make me feel special and apreciated! Anyways I still love reviews, always. This chapter is one of my longer ones, but it is still kind of short. (by making the chapters shorter I can write a new one almost every day. Except for the days like yesterday when I decide to take a break from writing.) anyways, review! (I'll be your best friend(Insert puppy dog face and whipped cream with a cherry on top!)) I hope you enjoy my latest chapter!**

**~BroadwayGlory~**

**Wedding**

Before I knew it, my wedding came. I was so happy with Jake and Nicole and everybody else that I almost forgot until my slumber party the night before. We had so much fun. Everybody gave me presents like it was my birthday, except now I got things for the house that I knew my family was building.

I got a kitchen from Esme. I'm not kidding, appliances, cook-ware, dishes. I got a car to put in our new six-car garage from Rosalie, and from Alice I got a new wardrobe. My mom and Nicole were jointing the gift, and claiming that the house was their idea, so that was their gift. I loved them so much!

Nicole was going to have to miss out on the wedding considering everyone thought that she was dead, but we made sure that there was a good spot for her to watch from the beams of the ceiling. In that theme, everyone brought mattresses to the particularly large beam in the middle. It was fun! That was going to be our girls loft, because the boys got their man-cave.

I was ordered to bed by Alice at ten sharp, because I would have to get up at ten so that she could get me ready. That gave me twelve hours of sleep, and I would look fresh and beautiful in the morning.

I woke up to Alice chirping in my ear, "Beep, beep, beep! Alarm clock Alice says get up. You're getting married today!" That last one brought me up immediately. She laughed, and I grabbed her hand and proceeded to jump onto the second floor to her bedroom door, dragging her with me. I would have helped them clean up, but I was just so dang excited! That boy did mighty strange things to my brain.

Alice laughed and plopped me down in the big chair she had set up for me. She called the rest of the women and Jasper in. Jasper sat in a chair across from me and stirred up conversation while he sorted my emotions and then calmed me down. Jasper was my new favorite uncle, sorry Emmett. Jasper laughed reading that and nodded in approval.

For hours while Alice worked on me he kept me calm and we all conversed. Alice had the time table set up so that Everybody could get changed, but somehow either Alice or Rose were working on me. Jasper had to leave to change. I was the most nervous wreck in the world for that five seconds he was gone. It was horrible!

By the time I was done there was only an hour left. An hour until I would be Nessie Black. I loved the sound of that! Alice left to get my dress, and returned two seconds later with the most beautiful dress ever! It was strapless, and fit like a glove. It had great beading on it! A little below the waist it started puffing out a bit, and it was pristine white the whole way through (link on my profile)

Alice had me step into my dress, so she didn't mess up my hair and makeup. Soon after a kiss on the cheek aunt Rosalie went downstairs to play the piano, and Nicole retreated to her loft. Alice opened the door after Nicole to Claire looking beautiful in her flower girl dress.

I looked in the mirror and gasped. I looked great! "I have to disagree there, you look stunning Nessie." My father replied to my thoughts, coming to kiss me on the cheek. I was going to miss dad, even though you could see the cottage from our house. It was good to know that he would still be there if I woke up because of a nightmare. Or the stomach flu. It was the only illness that could infect me, and of course, I was prone to it!

My dad chuckled and handed me some flowers. Light blue and orange. ''Okay now we have something new, and something blue." Alice thought out loud. My mom gave me her anklet that her mother had given her when she was born. Ok, it was old and borrowed. Alice gave herself a satisfactory smile as she shot a white garter with blue ribbons through it and light orange lace.

Then she hurried to direct Claire down the stairs. Her and my mom followed a few seconds later. I sighed and held tighter to my dad's arm. _I love you daddy_ I thought and he could just smile when our cue arrived.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs I looked around. There were so many people. I wasn't even sure I knew this many people. I could see the corners of my dad's mouth twitch up, fighting a bigger smile at that thought.

I only dwelled on the audience for a few seconds, because then I saw him. Jacob. This was the most beautiful moment ever, seeing his face light up when he saw me.

I reached Jake, and my father took my veil from the front of my face. Then he kissed my cheek and placed my hand in Jake's. It was only then that I realized that I got to keep this man forever.

We said our vows that we had written ourselves. And before I knew it we were saying I do. Then we were being passed around the crowd.

The reception went by in a flash. We danced, and ate cake and enjoyed friends all night until Alice dragged me into the house to change out of my dress and into a blouse and denim crops for the plane.

Jake made a show of kissing me on the doorstep before we went to the car and sped off towards the airport.

Next stop, Isle Renesmee.


	15. Newlyweds

**hey readers. sorry it took so long for me to update, I was REALLY sick and I didn't want my key board to get messy, if you catch my drift. Anyways, I'm still sick but i'm risking it for you guys. Now I only got one or two reviews for the last chapter. I love it when people review and remember that I'm risking my keyboard for you! don't wory, I still love you but i still would love it if you would review! Anyways this chapter is short, but you can expect the next one to be up tomorrow or Saturday! Love Ya!**

**~BroadwayGlory~**

* * *

**Newlyweds**

I woke up to the sound of a roaring engine. I must have fallen asleep on the plane. We were now in one of our boats headed towards my island. I remembered last time that we were there and Jake had been a bit pushy. I had said no to him twice and it just hit me that I didn't have to say no anymore.

He kissed my forehead and pulled me into his arms. He set me down on the big bed in our room and left to turn no lights without saying a word. He must have thought I was still sleeping.

I looked into my suit cases and cursed under my breath that Alice had only packed lacey lingerie for sleepwear. Great. Cursing under my breath again I pulled on one that wasn't too scary. It was funny to see Jakes eyes bug out when he saw me. I smiled at him and motioned for him to join me.

"I love you Nessie," he whispered in my ear and kissed me on the lips.

I woke up the next morning lying across Jake's chest, the sun from the glass wall warming the skin of my bare back. It was an amazing feeling to know that this man was mine forever, and that he had proved it. I didn't think that it was possible for me to feel this way, but I loved him even more. I lay there across his chest thinking for some time thinking about the future

We had been on my island for more than a month and we knew that we had to go home. We had tickets for the eight in the morning flight straight to Seattle, where my parents would pick us up and show us our new house.

I ran straight into my parents arms as soon as I saw them. I had missed them so much. We drove all the way home talking about what had been happening here. Emmett had bought a new car, Rose had been working with Alice on the house, and Carlisle had helped Bella get her degree to finally become a doctor and had already gotten her a job at the hospital in Port Angeles.

Alice gave us no time when we got home to relax. She dragged us out the door towards our new and completed house. No need for a tour, we had seen it before the wedding. I plopped down on our bed and I was out like a light.

I woke up to the smell of candles. I followed it to the bathroom where Jake was sitting in the bath tub waiting for me. I didn't waste any time. I was in the water with him in an instant as we started the rest of our night.

* * *

I would like to thank all of you for reading and -I'm crossing my fingers- reviewing! I have a story recomendation! Untouchable by TwilightCakes! It is a bit mature in the later chapters, but it is still good!

I would also like to remind you that I have a lot of links on my profile to Party dresses that I used in the story, nessies wedding dress, ect...

Thank you! Love ya!


	16. That's a Shocker

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter. thanks to an anonymous friend of mine I have gotten a new idea. the more reviews I get the faster I update. i loose inspiration when I only hear from one person! I write a lot faster (and better) when I'm under pressure! come on people! I don't need lenghy thousand word responses! I love one liners too! Oh well, as always, I still love ya!**

**~BroadwayGlory~**

* * *

**That's A Shocker!**

A month later after our arrival home I woke up sick in the middle of the night. My hand flew to my mouth as my feet flew towards the bathroom, Jake right behind me. He held my hair as I was violently sick. I was happy and felt much better when it stopped.

Jake looked at me with worry in his eyes. "Are you okay Ness, can I get you anything?"

"Could you get me some water?" I asked and he left to get me some. I brushed my teeth and was thinking about going to see Carlisle. I was thinking about when my mother told me about human illnesses that she had, and when she was pregnant with me…. I dropped the cup I was using to rinse my mouth and looked in the mirror at my lower abdomen. It did look like I had gained a little weight.

I heard Jake coming and quickly pulled my shirt over the bump. I didn't want to tell him until I was absolutely certain I was right about the pregnancy. I told Jake that we didn't have any Pepto-Bismol as an excuse to drive to the pharmacy that was open twenty-four hours and buy a pregnancy test. I drove down the road in my Solstice, enjoying the cool night air on my face.

I entered the little pharmacy to find it deserted. Good, nobody would see me. "Looking for something?" I heard a sweet wind chime voice toll behind me. I jumped and she laughed.

"Alice, please don't tell anyone. I'm not sure I'm even pregnant yet." she nodded in agreement and handed me the bag with the pregnancy test and the Pepto and led me to my car. She snuck in my bathroom window to hold my hand while I waited for the test to process.

It beeped when it was ready and I held on to Alice's hand tighter. I picked up the test and felt happy tears come to my eyes. On that little screen there was a little + meaning that I was pregnant. I bolted out the door to go show Jake, even though he didn't know anything about this.

"Jake, Jake, Jake." I yelled running down the stairs and into his arms.

''Ness, what's wrong?" he asked sounding concerned.

"Wrong, nothing's wrong! Everything's perfect!'' I yelled gleefully showing him the test. Jake stared at it for a long, painful minute before picking me up and spinning me around!

He kissed me passionately for a long time before towing me out to our new car, a red Lexus. He sped down the road paved by my family to the main house.

Dad was already at the door giving me the evil eye. _Dad, I'm married now. I'm allowed to get pregnant._ I shot at him mentally. He relaxed after that and helped Jake lead me up to Carlisle's study.

"Nessie, I heard the good news." Carlisle smiled. I nodded and sat down on the table when he instructed me to. He squirted a cold jell on my stomach and started the ultrasound. There was what looked like a blob on the screen. Then I could make out a head. I smiled as he let us listen to it's heart.

"It's a girl! It looks like you're about a month along," Carlisle concluded, cleaning up the space. I looked at Jake and smiled

"We're going to be parents!"

* * *

Okay! so I'm kind of strapped for baby names! If you could tell me in reviews or Private Message what you have in mind for baby names. remember this kid's a girl, so no guy names like Bret, Brian, Troy, Patrick, ect... Tell me what you think! Remember more reviews means faster updates!(Insert bribe)


	17. Options

**Hey guys, sorry if I got some things wrong about pregnancy in the last chapter. I actually meant that Alice saw that it was going to be a girl and Carlisle was relaying the news. I realize that you would not know the gender of the baby at one month. anyways, I got two reviews. Let's shoot for three in the next few days. Come on I know that you can see how many reviews, and three is such an increadibly low number! anyways, I got the names Olivia Kaitlyn and Gabriella by P.M, so I think that I am going to use the names Kaitlyn and Gabriella, just because I know someone named Olivia that I don't like. (Sorry) Any read on and enjoy! Don't forget to review! (Add stern face) As always, Love ya'!**

**~BroadwayGlory~**

* * *

Options

I'd never been so happy in my life. I'd also never been more scared. I knew that it wasn't the right thing to bring a mostly human child into a world of vampires and werewolves. I really needed to talk to someone, and I couldn't think of anyone better.

"Mom, can I talk to you?" She got up and took us to our rarely used cottage. After the near throw-down with the Volturi, we were afraid to be out of range of the family's hearing. We only used the house for private talks and when I was little, time-outs.

"What did you want to talk about sweetie?" my mom asked tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Mom, I don't know what to do." I spit out

"About the baby?" she wondered in a knowing tone. I nodded.

"I obviously can't bring a mostly human child into this world. It's too dangerous, and I want it to be happy, but I don't want to let her go either." I explained. I knew that having the baby and putting it in great danger was out of the question.

"Well there are many options, but you can't drag a human into this. There's abortion-

"I don't think abortion's right." I cut in.

"There's open adoption. I know for a fact that Rachel and Paul have been trying to have a baby, with no success. I'm sure that if they adopted you could see the baby any time you want. You could keep it, but that may be dangerous. You could move away from us, so that it wouldn't have to be exposed to vampires."

"Moving away from you is not an option. I'll talk to Jake, maybe he can take me to see Rachel and Paul." I didn't want to have my baby in this world of vampires, but Paul and Rachel would be some of the most loving parents for my baby girl, and I would be able to see her. That wasn't exactly what I wanted, but it was as good as I was going to get.

Jake and I rode over to their house after calling them to tell them we were coming. The drive was silent. I knew that Jake wasn't happy with me about making this decision, but he knew that it was the right thing to make our baby girl safe.

We drove up the drive of their quaint two-story house. I liked the look of it and I could envision a little baby girl, a mixture of me and Jake running on the front lawn playing.

Rachel and Paul came running out of the house and hugged us. After a few minutes of hugs and greetings, they ushered us inside. They still didn't know why we were here, but I had a feeling that they were going to be happy.

We sat down in the front room on the comfy sofas. "So, what did you want to talk to us about?" questioned Rachel as she returned from the kitchen with oversized glasses of peach tea.

"Well, we have a proposal," I said looking at Jake for a minute. "I know that you have been trying to have a baby, and I know that it hasn't worked out." They looked at me blankly, waiting for me to continue. "Well, Jake and I are going to have a baby. Now you know what I am, and you know that it wouldn't be the safest thing to bring a baby into that.

"We were wondering if you would like to adopt our baby girl. You see, I want the best for my child, and I know that you could give her a good life. A good life that I could be in, without compromising her safety." I could see the joy on Paul and Rachel's faces. I could see that they wanted to do this. As much as that should have made me happy, but it didn't.

We eventually made an agreement that they would take the baby. If I were to change my mind, all I had to do was say so, and I would take her. I could feel that this was going to be a rough nine months, full of decision and confusion. I just hoped that I could decide before the nine months left would end.


	18. Surprises and Decisions

**Hey readers! okay, I lied I have this chapter too, so get the three reviews for this one! but wow, two chapters in one day! Arent you proud ;) Anyways I still want those three reviews. I'm not limiting at you at three, just remember that! Anyways, sorry if i get something wrong. I tried to make all of my little things that I didn't know idiot-proof, but with me you never know! Even idiot proof isn't enough sometimes *SIGH* Anyways enjoy and REVIEW! As always, Love Ya'!**

**~BroadwayGlory~**

* * *

**Surprises and Decisions**

Jake and I had decided to adopt with Rachel and Paul. I really still didn't know what I wanted, but I had to make up my mind soon because today was the day I was due for delivery. Carlisle was going to deliver it, because of what happened with my mother. I had to admit that this was a little shorter than expected. The baby developed just a little faster than it should have, so instead of the nine months it was more like six and a half.

We left just a few minutes before I was due to go into surgery. Paul and Rachel were going to be there with the adoption contract. We agreed that I had until a week after birth to make the final decision. I knew that I was making them anxious, but I still needed that week. Some people would say that they knew that in the end they would give the baby up, or that they knew that they would keep it, but I could honestly say that the decision for me was about as clear as mud.

We had supplies for the baby too, because of the fact that we didn't know what we were going to do. Rachel and Paul would get all of it if we decided to do the open adoption. We would get all of their stuff if we decided to keep the baby.

As soon as we got in the door, Nicole gave me a hug and said "Everything's going to be okay. You'll know what you want to do." She quickly changed from the touchy subject. "Have you guys thought of any names?"

"Well, since it's a girl, we thought of Olivia, Kaitlyn and Gabriella. We agreed on the three with Rachel and Paul, but it's my decision."

"Well Nessie, are you ready?" Carlisle asked coming silently down the stair case. I nodded, starting to feel a little sick. Carlisle led Jake and Nicole into his study. He made them scrub their hands and arms in the sink and put on medical scrubs. Just then Paul and Rachel and my father came in wearing the same thing.

My dad took my hand and smiled reassuringly. It felt good to know that he was going to be there to help Carlisle. Carlisle led me to the operation table and laid me down. He made me remove my clothes and put on a hospital robe, that my father proceeded to pull up above my stomach. That made my lower half feel exposed. I didn't know if this was the normal procedure, but that was how they were doing it.

Carlisle gave me a shot of epidural, so that I didn't feel the pain. I did feel the blade cut through me though. I heard the baby's cries. I might have just been delusional, but I heard two different cries.

I looked up at my father's face while Carlisle stitched my abdomen up. _How did everything go?_

"Quite well, but there was a shock." He replied to my mental questioning

_How so? What happened?_

'Well, it seems that whoever ends up with the baby will have an extra mouth to feed."

_Twins?_

He nodded

"Oh," I said out loud trying to cover up the shock. I could feel a needle being put into my arm and I almost instantly blacked out.

I woke up to find Jake sitting in the chair next to my bed. We were in my old bedroom. I was lying in my big queen-sized bed. He smiled at me and called my dad to bring in the babies. I wasn't sure that I was ready to see my girls, but I would.

I had decided what I wanted to do. This would make everybody happy. It probably wasn't the best solution for twins, but I had a feeling that it would work.

My father stepped in the door and nodded to me, telling me that he liked the idea. He handed the babies to me, and I smiled.

''What do you want to name them?" Jacob asked, taking one of them in his arms to lessen my load.

I looked at the girls and then called Rachel and Paul in. I took the baby in my arms and handed her to Rachel. "This is Gabriella." I said signing the form under her name. "And she is all yours."

I took the other little girl in my arms, and Paul held his arms out to take her but I shook my head. "This is Kaitlyn," I claimed looking at the little girl who was almost identical to her sister. She had Tan skin, a few shades darker than mine. She had Jake's black hair with my curls. She also had my brown eyes, exactly. "And she is mine and Jake's." They looked a little surprised, as did Jacob. He smiled and saw what I was doing.

This was the perfect solution to all of the feelings of being torn over the last six and a half months. I felt whole now, in this day of surprises and decisions.


	19. Opinions

**Hey readers. So as promised, as soon as I got the three reviews I started writing. you gave me inspiration without meaning too. you will know if you read it. I did leave a cliffhanger. Mwa-Ha-Ha! Thank you to all reviewers, and people who added my story to their favorites! You honestly have no idea how much that means to me. Aww I love you guys!**

**Anyways, let's shoot for four reviews this time. You guys can do it! I know you can! As always, Love Ya'!**

**~BroadwayGlory~**

**Opinions**

Well, even if Rachel and I were happy, a lot of my family weren't. Jacob had expressed his feelings towards my decision one time, but I knew that he wasn't going to fight me about it.

I was playing with Kaitlyn one night and he was in the chair next to my bed. As always.

"Ness, I don't think it's a good idea to split up the girls." Jacob said suddenly. We were talking about the economy just a second ago, how did he get this?

"Well, I can't change my mind now. I already signed the adoption papers." I replied feeling confused as to where he was going with this.

"You could still give up Kaitlyn, Rachel and Paul said that they were willing."

"I don't like to separate the girls either Jake, but I can't let go. Not anymore."

"How will they see each other?" He asked a bit too coldly.

"Rachel and I worked it out. Two or three times a week we would see each other. You see Paul everyday anyways, and there really isn't need until they can understand what's happening. When that happens we will visit often. It's still an open adoption, we're still going to be in Gabby's life." Gabby was the nick-name we had given to Gabriella, and we gave Kaitlyn Kait. Just easier to say.

"I still don't like -"

"I'm not talking about this anymore Jake. The decision is final." I cut him off. My voice shook slightly, because I wasn't sure either. I knew that it was a good decision for the adults, but what about the girls? We would try to see each other every other day. Paul and Rachel only lived a minute's run away. It would only take ten minutes to walk there human paced.

I knew that we would never be able leave each-other until the girls were old enough to decide where they want to be. Carlisle guessed that they would be mature in three short years, and then they would be immortal. They weren't growing fast inside me, but once they got out of me they shot up! Kaitlyn already looked like a small three year old. Carlisle thought it was because I grew fast combined with the fact that Jake regenerates and when he first changed he looked like he was twenty-five in a matter of a week.

Their alarmingly fast growth rates had me worried. How could I deal with just three short years as a parent. I would only be able to enjoy each age for a few weeks. To me, that was one of the most terrifying things ever. It terrified me more than the Volturi, and they haunted their fair share of my nightmares.

I wanted to know why Jake was all of a sudden making a big deal out of this. I walked to my parents house. I could hear movement inside and guessed that I shouldn't disturb them.

I went to find Alice. She could see the twins, that was their gift. They could make people's gifts into whatever they wanted. They could make my dad read my mother's mind, like an anti-shield, and they could make Alice see them. They could even reverse my power so that I could see people's thoughts when touching them, like Aro.

"Hey Alice," I said standing in her doorframe.

"Hey Ness, come on in and we will talk about what you want to ask me."

"Kait?" I asked raising my eyebrows. She smiled and nodded. I sat down on the bed and her expression went blank.

"Ness, you might want to see this." She held out her hand and I took it.

_It was dark and I had the girls with me. They were grown up by now, and were making the decision of who to go with. We were moving, and they could stay with Paul and Rachel, or move with us. They didn't want to be separated._

"_Mom, we want to go with you." I could see the hurt on Rachel's face, but she nodded. She knew that it was the right thing. I saw a black cloak float by the window, and all hell broke loose._

I snapped out of the vision, and knew right then that it was war. We would have to fight the Volturi before this vision happened. This world was spiraling out of control. I got that out of one vision. I knew that I had to make the world safe. Not only for vampires, but for my girls.


	20. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey readers, I am sorry to alert those of you who have made THE NESSIE CHRONICHLES a fave of yours. I just wanted to tell you that I am going to write a Kaitlyn Chronicles along side this. I am not going to end this story quite yet, and I might write a sequel to it, but I thought that a story in the twins perspective might be something you are interested in. I will put a poll up about it and you can vote! Again: I AM NOT READY TO END THE NESSIE CHRONICLES AND I WILL PROBABLY WRITE A SEQUEL!

Anyways, I am working on the next chapter, since you guys have been good and done your part of the deal. I won't promise that it will be up today, but it will be up at the latest tomorrow afternoon (Eastern Standard Time united States!) I will update as soon as I can! I love ya'!


	21. Father Daughter Moment

**Hello readers! If you didn't read the author's note, vote for my poll on my profilre weather or not I should do a story about Kaitlyn alongside this. I AM NOT DONE WITH N.C! Thank you for your reviews. As promised, here is the next chapter! You guys review so fast! Anyways let's shoot for five, and we will keep it there for a long time! Five reviews = Faster updates and a really happy me! Anyways, I might have to slow down on the updated on August 17. Who had two thumbs a knack for writing and has to go back to school on August 17? ME! Anyways I havent writen a disclaimer in a whlie so...**

**I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does (LUCKY). Anyways I only own the plot and the characters Nicole, Kaitlyn, and Gabriella (And some upcoming characters)**

**Read on! As always, Love Ya'!**

**~BroadwayGlory~**

* * *

**Father Daughter Moment**

POV: Edward

My little girl was all grown up, and I had to deal with that. Why did they grow up so fast? I knew the answer to that. Time flies, especially when you're having a half vampire child.

It hard on the wedding day, but I had to grin and bear it. When she was pregnant it was nearly impossible, and when the baby came, I couldn't deal. I had broken down, even though for only a second.

She then started getting crazy ideas about splitting the twins up, but she was scared for them. She was always wondering why they had to grow even faster than she did, and if she had done the right thing. Alice's vision had scared her, that was for sure.

The Volturi were going to be alerted by someone Alice couldn't see about the children. I guessed that Nicole wasn't right about Nauhel being dead. I think he was jealous of Jacob. I could tell, that day during the last Volturi showdown that he had wanted her. He didn't want to be alone.

I couldn't believe that he had done this. He seemed nice when I met him, but I was almost certain it was true. I had to protect Nessie and the girls.

I walked up to her one day. We were getting ready for a crash-course in fighting with Jasper. We were aiming to kill the Volturi. They were using their power to accommodate themselves and not the community of vampires. The Denalis would team up with the Romanians, who now drank animal blood, and would take the Volturi's place in Italy.

Nessie was looking tense as she watched her girls play. Rachel and Paul had agreed that it was in the girls best interest to stay together for now and had invalidated the adoption.

"Everything's going to be okay," I whispered to her. She looked up at me and then I saw her red eyes. She had been crying.

I took my daughter in my arms and held her until she cried it out. "Daddy, I'm scared." She cried, sounding truly like a little girl again. I realized that she could hear me now because of the twins and she sobbed even more. "I'll always be your little girl."

"I know, princess." I replied.

"You know, I hate it when you say that.' she laughed and sobbed at the same time.

"I know princes." I repeated.

She laughed again and we sat together and watched her girls play. In the end it was all for them, everything that would go on in the next year would be for them, and to keep our world safe.


	22. Battle 101

**Hello readers. Okay, so I am done with cracking down on reviews because it didn't work ou so well. I still REALLY REALLY REALLY want you to review. I love it when you do!**

**You can thank my new beta _kallmecrazy _for getting you this chapter with less errors! And she read my entire story in a matter of hours. And she was lightning fast getting this chapter to me. She is awesome. Let's all give her a round of applause! you are one of my new favorite people!**

**Anyways, here is the next chapter. Remember enjoy and REVIEW PLEEEAAAASSSEEEE! As always, love ya'!**

**~BroadwayGlory~**

**Battle 101**

I ran the girls to Rachel's house so that she could watch them during our little battle course. She had given Gabby back, but we had worked it out so that she would see them constantly. She would probably get Gabby back after the battle, but I still hadn't decided.

Jasper had just started his lecture when I walked into line between my parents.

"Nessie, so glad you could make it." He really sounded like a teacher. I rolled my eyes and I heard low chuckles from a good sixty percent of my family.

"You first," he said playfully "You can help me demonstrate." I stifled a nervous gulp and walked forward to meet him.

"Now, the Volturi are no clan of newborns. Every single one has completed centuries of battle training. They are a big army and a big threat. Always go for the easy kill, because they will be expecting the opposite. Over all, never underestimate them. They are trained to be lethal weapons, not just physically but with their gifts.

"We do have an advantage though, they want our power. They will not kill those whom they desire, therefore they will be our first line of defense. Nessie," He continued training his eyes on me. "You are the least experienced and mostly desired member of our family. So, you get the first go." I smiled and showed him a memory of mine.

The times he woke me at one in the morning, precisely. He would bring me here and train me. I had never been in a battle, but I had mad skills.

We crouched and I leaped over him into the trees. He looked around and spotted me. I jumped from tree to tree and landed on his shoulders with a death-grip clamp on his eyes. He spun around trying to throw me but I wouldn't budge.

He was at max speed and I jumped off causing him to tumble to the ground, despite his vampire-ness. I planted a foot in his chest and grinned at him. He smiled up at me and I took my foot off of his chest. I helped him up and he pulled me down. I pulled him down with me and rolled so that I was on top of him. I had his jaw locked to the ground under my hand, teeth at his neck ready to bite - hard - if he tried anything else.

He gave me the signal that he surrendered and I got up. "I've taught you well young lady," He breathed at me. I grinned and skipped daintily back to my place between my parents.

"Nessie handled the surprise attack well, by pulling me down with her. That prevented me from stepping on her and crushing any part of her body. Well done Ness!" He complimented. I nodded and the teaching continued. Then it was time for two on one training with a backup. I had done this with Emmett and Jasper often.

I stepped up for my turn against my dad and Jasper. I grinned wickedly towards my dad as we started to circle. I made my face look afraid and looked towards the sky. They both looked towards the sky and I signaled for my backup - Alice - and we jumped on their backs. Somehow I ended up on the ground with my dad. I had my arms around his abdomen and my teeth in his face.

After a few rounds of "war" Jasper told us with gifts to stay, and the rest to go home.

Jasper spoke to us before letting us go home "It is critical for you all to know that you are targets too. It's not just the girls. The Volturi is always on alert for new recruits." With that he left us with that and I raced home.

I was running through the forest on the way home when I heard someone whisper my name. I came to a halt and turned around to find the source of the whisper.

I turned to find Nauhel in my face. He had such a wild look in his eyes that I flinched back. I turned and ran towards the main house. Anything to keep him away from my girls. I ran past the house and could hear my family pounce on him and hold him to the ground. I turned around and growled in his face.

Emmett held me back as I was about to rip his head off. He was the one who had exposed my family and the girls. He had guilty written all over him.

He growled back at me and I broke away from Emmett. In a flash I was in his face, ready to rip his head off. That's when I heard a whimper behind me. Gabby had heard me and came after me. "Mommy?" She whispered, looking afraid. I ran and picked her up.

I gave Nauhel one more look aimed to kill and walked away with my daughter crying in my arms.


	23. Fallen Soldier

**Hey readers. Okay, so how come when I tell you you have to review a LOT of you do, while when I just beg hardly anybody does? I'm not going to push it, but if you could just PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY AND WHIPPED CREAM ON TOP REVIEW! I would be your best friend!**

**Thanks again to my awesome beta _kallmecrazy_ for making me more confident about my chapters! You are AWESOME!**

**Remember to vote in my poll for if i should write a Kaitlyn Chronicles! I'm only keeping it open till the next chapter comes. As of right now, I'm going to write it after the sequel to this, which I already started to write (Yet I didn't even start on the next chapter! Figures! Oh well, for those of you who think it'll take forever it won't, It takes me like an hour to whip one up and one to two days to get it back from my beta! never fear!)**

**If you had any ideas at all I would really appreciate them. I have a whole plot and the last chapter done, but I am no where near done yet, and I always have room for ideas!**

**Okay, enough with the head notes. READ! As always Love Ya'!**

**~BroadwayGlory~** **Fallen Soldier**

* * *

When I got home with Gabby I put her in her crib and sat and sang to her until I fell asleep. I knew that she was tired and when I sat her down her eyes got heavier and heavier until they didn't open when she blinked. Her breathing got slower. I leaned over the rails of her crib and kissed her forehead.

I walked in to the bedroom occupied by Jake and me. I walked through the door to find him gone. I searched the house to no avail. On the back of the door I found a note taped.

_Ness_

_I am at the main house. Jared was hurt by Nauhel trying to keep him from following you. He is pretty bad, and there is a big chance that he won't make it. Your father got Nauhel and destroyed him so you don't have to worry. Rachel said that she would watch the girls again so I took Kait. Take Gabby and then meet me at the main house. I will see you there._

_-Jake_

It looked like he had written it in a hurry. It made me scared for Jared. He was one of my best friends, and I didn't want to see him die because of me.

I took a deep breath and went upstairs to get Gabby ready. We were at Rachel's house five minutes later. I put Gabby down in her crib and went to talk to Rachel.

"Do you know what happened." I asked.

"Nauhel tried to follow you and Gabby and Jared intercepted him about halfway there. He broke four ribs and his neck. The ribs are poking his heart and Carlisle said that the damage may be too bad even for a wolf to handle. You should go, I'll call your cell when the girls are awake."

I nodded and flitted out the door and to the main house. Jake was sitting on the couch on the wall by Carlisle's door. He had his face in his hands and didn't hear me coming.

I sat down and rubbed his back, not saying anything. His shoulders instantly relaxed.

"Everything's going to be okay." I whispered softly, kissing his cheek. He looked up and I saw he had tears in his eyes.

''Nessie, there you are." Carlisle said softly, coming out the door to his study, "I need you in here." I silently got up and walked into the study.

Jared looked horrible. He had blood all over him and was almost in a full-body cast. He looked so much paler than usual. He had had so much life to him before this and now he looked almost dead. He opened his eyes and smiled a little. I smiled back and took his hand

I could feel it growing a little colder. His eyes stayed closed longer every time he blinked. I just sat there and held Jake's brother's hand. His eyes stayed closed longer and longer until they didn't open again. His hand slumped in mine and his breathing slowed until that too stopped along with his heart.

Carlisle came over and covered him in a sheet. My brother, my friend. Jared was gone and there was nothing I could do anymore. I was glad that Nauhel had been destroyed. He was a monster. Jealousy had made him that way. Jealousy over me had killed Jared. I had killed Jared.

I walked over to Jake and took his hand, tears welling up in both of our eyes. Kim ran down the hall and into the study. Kim, Jared's imprint. My heart broke as I saw her expression. She fell to her knees next to the sheet and cried. I cried too.

I couldn't take this anymore. I ran out of the room and ran as fast as I could. I didn't have a destination in mind, I just ran.

I could hear Jake's paws behind me and I stopped. He phased back and held me in his arms.

"I know that you blame yourself Nessie, but you have to understand that it was Jared's decision to protect you and Gabby. He died to keep you safe and when I was with him he told me that he was happy to do it. He wanted you to have this. I wrote it down for him.

I took the folded sheet of paper out of Jacob's hand and read it.

_Nessie,_

_If you are reading this it means that I am gone. I just wanted to tell you that I was glad to know you. I don't have any regrets saving you and sweet little Gabby. You are the best little sister that anyone could ever pick on. I did love you like a sister. Please tell Kim and baby Timmy that I love them. Tell everybody that I was glad to know them. There is just one request I have for you. Kick the Volturis' asses for me. Their demise will keep my loved ones alive and well. It's time for this world to change and I'm sad I had to miss it. I know that you will do what you have to._

_Love from Jared_

His note made me cry even harder, but I was going to fulfill his dieing wish. I would do everything I could to avenge the death of my friend, and brother Jared. The Volturi would die.

I was going to help the spirit of the fallen soldier rest in peace.

* * *

Sorry to all you team Jareds out there. I needed another plot twist! Don't hate me, I have plans for him, this is not the end!


	24. Memory Lane

**Hey readers, so I've got the poll results, and I'm going to officially close it now! Drum roll please... and, I am going to write a Kaitlyn Chronicles... after the sequel to this!**

**So, this chapter is mainly just fluff. there are like, three flashbacks in the 775 words of this, I know it's short. The next one is going to be Really long for me, because it is the volturi chapter. **

**Thanks to my awesome beta _kallmecrazy_ for getting back the chapters so quick, and putting up with my questions... I swear I'm NOT stalking you, just curious, promise!**

**Anyways, what else can I say but**

**REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW**

**? Pretty please with a cherry on top! I would even like it if you told me you hated it, because you care enough to say it! I WILL go back to cracking down on reviews if you don't review! I mean, come on, is it really a problem for someone to al least send me a two worded message?Pretty Please with anything on top! Anyways, I still love ya'! So sit back, read, enjoy and review! **

**~BroadwayGlory~**

**Memory Lane**

Nicole and I decided that I needed a break from being super-mom, so she took me to the park. We used to do this when we were in high school. We would come to this park once a week and just hang out.

I remember the day we met here.

_*Flashback*_

_Jake and I were riding through the forest. He was letting me ride on his back because he was faster. We came to a clearing, and I couldn't see the people from the trees. We got to the edge of the forest, but I stopped him. I could see someone sitting on a bench in the middle of the park alone._

_She must have been about my age. She had short dirty-blonde hair and pale skin. Her eyes were a stony blue and she was wearing a red shirt that said "Cluck The Arizona Cardinals!" Her and Emmett would get along well. _

_Jake phased back, and I felt his hands on my shoulders. We walked out of the forest, and she looked up. I smiled at her and sat down next to her, while Jake went to chase his tail or something._

_"Hi, I'm Renesmee," I smiled at her._

_"Nicole," She answered holding her hand out to shake mine._

_"So, I haven't seen you around before, are you going to school?" I asked, because I couldn't help myself._

_"I just moved here from Louisiana, New Orleans. A hurricane hit, and We had to leave." She replied sadly. I smiled at her and she smiled back._

_We talked until it got dark and I could feel a good friendship coming along._

_*End Flashback*_

The park was deserted, as usual. We sat down on the bench where we met, and talked about the mud puddle.

_*Flashback*_

_We drove up to the park and stepped out onto the parking lot. From there we could see a huge puddle of mud, right in the middle of the park. Nicole's dog, Ruby, jumped out of the car and ran straight to it. We laughed until we cried and went to join her._

_The mud puddle was deep, and Alice was going to kill me. But what could I have done when Nicole had thrown a big clump of mud at my hair?_

_The war began, and we began to scoop and throw as Ruby jumped up, trying to catch it in her mouth. By the time we were finished, we were soaked, cold, dirty, and laughing our butts off._

_*End Flashback*_

After that, we moved onto a more recent memory. Our double date with Jake and Seth.

_*Flashback*_

_Jake and Seth had driven us at a fancy restaurant in Port Angeles. As we drove up, the green sign flashing 'McCarthy's' blinded us a little bit._

_"Okay, so here's the plan," Jake Said, eyeing Seth._

_"We're going to get dead drunk, and you're going to be the designated drivers." Nicole and I looked at each other and had a laughing fit. We knew that they were joking, because their body temperatures would burn it off… Oh how wrong we were._

_I had a feeling that they were joking, but the who way home they were slurring jimmy Bufet songs. When we reached the main house they stopped, proving my suspicions right._

_*End Flashback*_

"Hey Ness, do you want to talk about it?" Nicole suddenly asked. "Talk about the Volturi and being a mom, and your whole mumbo-jumbo life." she asked. My life was a mess, and I knew it, but she wouldn't ask that out of the blue.

"What's wrong Nicole," I turned to her and she had her face buried in her hands, something was definitely bothering her.

"I was just thinking that I can't have kids. That is yet another thing wrong with this life. I can't see my family ever again, I smell disgusting to the love of my life, I cant have kids." She mumbled into her hands, "I don't want to sound all depressed over this, I'm not, I just wish being a vampire was different."

"Well, if you can believe it, my life isn't perfect either. I never fit in, because I shouldn't get close to anybody, look at what happened when I did." I motioned to her, " I have to live forever and watch some of the people I love die. I have to move every few years because it would get too obvious if I didn't."

We were a messed up pair, that's for sure. Our trip down memory lane had ended on a sour note, and the upcoming battle seemed to weigh even more on me that ever.


	25. Volturi

**Okay People of FF. This is the big volturi chapter. I'm not going back to pushing for reviews all the time, but since this is the longest chapter I wrote yet and one of the most important I would like to get AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS. I AM NOT LIMITING YOU AT FIVE. Now before you say, she's mean and give up i just want to tell you that this chapter took almost fifteen hours to write and edit (Sorry _kallmecrazy _but I really wanted to get this chapter up by today, and you hadn't even opened it! I wont do this with the rest I promise, I was just excited for it!)**

**Anyways, still thank my awesome beta _kallmecrazy_ anyways because she is still awesome. I just wanted to do this chapter on my own and give her a break.**

**So, I'm afraid that I may have to slow down on the chapters because i have to go back to school TOMORROW. My summer vacation was too short! Oh well, High school for the big girl now! I feel so grown up! Just Kidding Haha.**

**Anyways, please Please PLease PLEase PLEAse PLEASe PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. i worked so hard on this chapter. I don't even care if it's a bad thing you're commenting on, because I can't get better if you don't tell me what's wrong. Five is a rediculiously low number for the fifty people a day viewing this. **

**Anyways, I still love ya'**

**~BroadwayGlory~****Volturi**

* * *

We took the Ten o'clock plane from Seattle to New England. I looked around the jumbo-jet at all of the vampires. There were only a few humans on the flight, and They were in the back. I looked through the whole of the airplane wondering who of our group would make it out.

We had an advantage in the numbers. Almost a hundred and fifty vampires, five half vampires and twenty wolves made for a good hundred and seventy five, but the Volturi were no unskilled newborns. They had all trained for centuries to be skilled fighters. We would loose people.

After about six hours a voice came over the intercom. "Please fasten your seatbelts and look out your windows to see an aerial view of Windsor Locks, Connecticut as we near Bradley International airport." The voice cut off with a click and as if on cue the nose of the plane dipped and we soon began our decent towards the airport.

As we entered the airport to wait for our flight to Rome, I started thinking. Not a good idea. After an hour of sitting there I was about ready to grab Jakes hand and run back to Forks. To our girls, but before I could we were called to board.

On the overnight flight I snuggled close to Jake and fell into a fitful sleep, filled with my worst nightmares.

_I was staring not just at the moon, but him. He was dark, menacing. He stared at me with an intense fierceness. Who was he you may ask? My death. I couldn't bear to think of my family. My mom and dad, so in love they barely noticed others sometimes. Or Jake. He was my other half. If I died he would go down with me. Those blood-red eyes turned to look behind me, and it all started as I totally blacked out._

I woke up gasping and Jake sat me up. We were in the airport. They were waiting for me to wake up before we ran the hour to Voltura.

As we neared the city I could see the tower of the Volturi's castle. It made me sick to think that People were going to die, right there. As we were about to enter the city gates six vampires ran towards us.

"Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri, Heidi, Chelsea, what are you doing here?' Dad sounded flabbergasted.

"The ancients have ruled this world for too long. We have started to realize the errors of our ways. It is time that someone younger ruled our world, someone with just a little mercy in them. We want to help you." It came out of Jane's mouth, and I was astounded. She was supposed to be the evil one.

"We must warn you though, the Volturi have gotten even worse. They have cracked down on battle practices, and the fighters are stronger than ever." said Felix.

They ushered us inside, and the bloodbath began. Volturi warriors started to ambush us. We cleared our way right through the first wave, but there were many to come. We had already lost five nomads.

As we got deeper inside the castle another wave of attack hit us. One made it's way to me and I struggled to fend him off. I pushed him and planted a foot in his chest and stepped on. I started jumping ending with a fine powder that was set on fire.

Another almost flew past me, but I grabbed his arm and sand a blindness through his body. I tore him apart after sending waves of weakness through his spine. I flicked my lighter open and set a piece of his clothes on fire. The last thing I saw were his pleading eyes, and I touched him quickly making him go unconscious.

We made our way up a flight of winding stairs, and there was one vampire in the room I checked. I planted a foot in his back and set him aflame. My lighter fluid was getting low, so I switched it quickly with a lighter in my pocket.

As I got into the hallway I heard a whimper. A sandy brown wolf was in the hands of a vampire in a gray cloak. I heard a snap and Seth went limp. The vampire put a foot in Seth's chest as he crushed his heart. Seth, my best friend. I could hear a whisper in my head. It sounded like Jared.

"_Ness, remember your promise. Kick some vampire ass and avenge Seth for me. For Nicole."_

I pulled the vampire from Seth's dead body that had phased back. I ripped him apart. I felt anger and despair roll through me to the vampire as I mercilessly burned him.

I saw Nicole out of the corner of my eye, burning. I could see the sadness in her face. She had given up. I felt tears roll down my cheek as I searched for water to put her out before she damaged too much, but as I found some it was too late. She was all ashes. I cried for my friend as I blindly fought my way through to the room the Volturi ancients were in.

I saw them as I entered with my family behind me. The room only contained them and their shocked expressions as they saw that a good hundred and fifty of us made it to their room.

Carlisle stepped forward, trying to make peace. "My friends, we have defeated your whole guard, but we don't have to destroy you." I was shocked. I looked to my father who was shaking his head at Carlisle's generosity.

"If you surrender now, you can live on, never taking reign again. If you surrender and hand your rule over to our friends the Denalis, we will leave you in peace outside the city." Aro started shaking his head as Caius stood up. He came over to Carlisle and slapped him square in the face. I tried to run to him, when Jake's strong arms wrapped around my waist. He was holding me back.

I looked up as Carlisle recoiled at Caius's hit. "we have taught you so much, and you take off on us like ungrateful scum. You drink animal blood and raise a coven. Now you come to us to destroy us. That is what we get for being generous. You could have been great Carlisle. Join us, prove to us how grateful you are to us. You owe us.

"I owe you nothing, Caius. I simply cannot let you continue in your selfish ways. You have made our king live in fear of you for too long. It is time for someone with clear eyes and energy to take over. I will not allow you to continue to let your people suffer. You will not rule a minute longer." With that Carlisle tore his brother apart. His mentor was gone.

Aro began to fight, but Jacob restrained him while I tore. He was in a million diamond shards when we set fire to his cold skin.

I looked to Marcus to see that he was embracing Tanya, letting her take over his position.

"If you would let me, young lady, I would like to learn your ways. I would love it if you would help me learn." He said coming up to me. He put his arm around me as I pun my arm around his broad shoulders. I could see the milky substance on his eyes fade the slightest. I could tell that he was going to be another Carlisle.

Carlisle took him out of my arms and led him out to take his first hunt an a vegetarian. I could feel warm arms wrap around me, and everything else disappeared but Jake. I kissed him until I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around to find Jared smiling at me. I threw my arms around him., and he rubbed my back. "How are you back?" I asked.

He shrugged and started telling his story. "I only really died half way. I was just in a king of shadow land. Sort of like a limbo. When you avenged Seth a kind of old magic happened. It brought me back, and everyone who sacrificed themselves against the Volturi." He grabbed my shoulders and spun me around. I saw Nicole in Seth's arms, both alive, well and immortal..

Apparently, magic wasn't a myth anymore, because all twenty-five vampires we lost were there with us. This was amazing. I ran into Jake's arms again and started kissing him.

We stayed like that until those who were leaving left. The Denalis would be in charge of this along with the Amazon, Irish, and Egyptian covens, the newly good Volturi members and about twenty nomads. Our group had about eighty left to go home. Some people just ran, and all the Cullens and wolves took a direct flight to Seattle. We wanted to get home. It had been a long day, and It was about six in the morning here. The streets started to get crowded, so we took off running as soon as we were outside the gates.

On the way I held Jake's hand in my left and Marcus's in my right. I could see that we were going to be great friends. I was backed up on that theory by Alice who said she couldn't see much of him for a hundred years.

We all arrived at the airport and flew home. I couldn't wait to see my girls, but for now, I was just glad that everyone was alive. I looked to Nicole and smiled. It was confusing, the miracle that happened to us all.

I planned to find out more about this magic. The flight landed and I took Jake's hand and ran to Paul and Rachel's house. I was greeted by my girls running into my arms. Rachel smiled as Paul ran to her and spun her around. I could see a bulge under her shirt and I knew what it was. Rachel was finally having a baby.

I hugged her and we chatted for an hour until it started getting light outside.

Gabby started to yawn and we ran home. I felt safer now that the Volturi were gone. My girls were safe at the moment, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Don't forget your five reviews my pretties!


	26. Epilogue: Fire

**Hi Readers! Sorry it took so long to update. School is kicking my a**! I'm always so tired! Anyways, here's the epilogue! I know I said I had a long way to go still, but as soon as I'm done with posting this, I will post the prologue to THE SEQUEL! Anyways, I would love to hear what you think. No pressure or anything.**

**thanks once again to my awesome beta _kallmecrazy_ who also happens to be betaing for the sequel! Seriously, you are a lifesaver! You are now on my top ten favorite people list!**

**Anyways, enjoy the last chapter, and the prologue to The Nessie Chronicles: Blood wars. (Ps. I'm still debating what the problem will be, so I have a poll up on my profile. If you can't review the least you can do is click on my name, read the five teeny options and just click on one. I don't even care if you close your eyes to do it) Enjoy!**

**~BroadwayGlory~**

**Epilogue: Fire**

I lay in bed that night listening to my husband sleeping peacefully behind me. I rolled over on my side to stare at him. I could also hear my girls sleeping in their rooms across the hall; their little heartbeats fluttering innocently. This moment was too peaceful to end by drifting off. Eventually I did just that though, leaving the memorable night behind to step into dreamland.

I stepped out of bed and into the twins' room the next morning. They were sleeping deeply. I hated to wake them, but it was time. Jake stepped behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder. We watched the twins sleeping peacefully for what seemed like forever.

That's when I heard it. It was distant, but it was distinct. A scream from Esme. Jake and I shot glances at each other before each scooping up a twin and running top speed to the main house.

What we saw there was etched into my brain forever. The big house was burning. Everyone was standing backs to us, staring at their beloved house burn to the ground.

This was almost too painful to watch, yet it was impossible to tear my eyes away. This is where I had grown up. I had so many good memories here. Just as I felt a tear rolling down my face, I saw the piano that my father and I had loved so much catch fire and burn like the rest of it.

I looked at my family, taking a head count. Mom, Dad, Jasper, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Emmet, Nicole, and Marcus were all standing in a perfect line with painful expressions on their face.

Suddenly the flames ceased, and a tiny white paper floated to my feet. I looked up into the trees, but whomever had dropped it was gone. I unfolded the little paper and read the little thing.

"Read it out loud." my mom suddenly said, in a grim voice.

"It says 'You defeated your challenge, but this is not the end" I looked at everybody terrified. What was going on? And why did everybody look like they knew exactly what the note meant?


	27. Authors Note

Hey all you readers out there. I just decided to tell you that it may be a while before me and kallmecrazy update. This is because someone on wattpad (cough*Roue07*cough not to name names) has stolen my story and put it up as her own for living breathing proof go to http:/www(dot)wattpad(dot)com/745665-the-nessie-chronicles . she may have taken yours too if you like to write Harry Potter fics. i dont know what else to say except to give you this advice. google search your stories every once and a while to make sure something like this doesnt happen to you. Ifr you have any advice on how to get over this, PM me or tell me in a review. I would also feel better if you reviewed for the last chapter. Just know that Im doing everything I can to get my story back and that I will update as soon as I can. :


End file.
